A Whirlwind of a Life
by Swim4ever
Summary: Okay we all know about Travis's crush on Katie, but we never found out why.  This is my version of their love/hate relationship.  Starting from when they where in 4th grade. Watch their friendship grow to hatred then to romance. Tratie later on or now!
1. Chapter 1

** Okay we all know about Travis's crush on Katie, but we never found out why. This is my version of their love/hate relationship. Starting from when they where in 4th grade.**

**Katie's POV.(4th grade saturday afternoon)**

Travis, Conner, and I were walking back from the movies one hot afternoon in the end of May. It was extremely hot and we were all tired. We turned the corner and my heart nearly stopped. Standing there was one of the scariest things I had every seen. It look like one of the weird creatures from a cartoon. All of a sudden it vaporized like a sand castle in a wind storm with only an arrow laying next to where it had been standing. Beyond it I saw my father standing there with a bow and arrow. He called us over to him. "Children we must go. Run home and pack then meet me at the shop." He said in a tone I have never heard him use. You see Travis and Conner aren't really my brothers. They tend to spend most of their time at my house though. I don't blame them, their mom is always drunk and running around rampage. One look at Travis and I took off running home. It was only a few blocks away because we lived in a small town in Georgia. I loved our house. It was a small cottage set back from the street. Little did I know that would be the last time I saw my house in a long time.

**All right how was that. Let me know if I made any mistakes. Please read and review with the magical blue button down there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I didn't realize how short chapter one was. I also forgot a disclaimer. Have fun!**

**I own nothing, yet. Do you think Travis and Conner know how to get the rights to books?**

**Travis's POV**

I saw katie take off and Conner and I did the same. When we rounded the corner I saw my mom's car there. The only problem was it wasn't the only one. She was probably with her newest boyfriend passed out somewhere. I looked over and saw that Conner saw it too.

"Kay man we are just going to go in there, pack about a weeks worth of clothes and get out." I tried to saw with no fear, needless to say I failed.

"What if she stops us?" Conner asked clearly scared.

"Say we are going to Katie's for the night."

"Okay she will believe us if you say it, because everyone knows you would like her to be more that a friend" Conner replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes as I turned the knob and walked inside. I saw my mom passed out on the couch in someone's arms. We walked past into the room we shared. I started to pack then realized I had no idea what I was packing for. I glanced over at Conner to see him packing shorts, jeans, and spiderman pajamas. I laughed to myself as I started to do the same. Suddenly there was someone in the doorway who looked like the guy who had been passed out wit my mom.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked. It was only then that I realized that he was holding Conner's baseball bat.

"Um well lets see this is my room, my mom was passed out in your arms, and that is my baseball bat that I would like back." I was even afraid as Conner said that.

With that Conner and I left. The only time I looked back was to check and make sure the door was shut. Unlike Katie I had no regret leaving home. I was thrilled.

**How was that? Leave me a review or message me. If you have any ideas please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed, favorited, or added my story to your alerts. That really made my day especially since I was home sick with a horrible ear infection. That also meant no swimming. Now I'm rambling. Someone said my last chapter was sad. It was meant to be. The Stolls have an unloving mother, so they were basicly raised by Katie's dad. I need a name for him let me know if you have one. Katie hasn't left the house yet but this is the last time she will me in there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for now. ( Que evil laugh)**

**Conners POV**

When we got to Katie's house we walked in like it was our own home. It basicly was. We shared the spare room in the back and there was a drawer full of our clothes. We often stayed there for weeks at a time while our mom was out at a bar. raised us the same way he raised Katie. We got in trouble with him like any normal person would with their parent. We even called him dad. We had no dad and were probably an accident my mom had. When ever I thought that thunder rumbled like angles were bowling in the sky. That was always what our dad, Mr. Gardner told us when we were afraid of storms. We walked the familiar path to Katie's bedroom and were extremely shocked at what we found. There sitting in the corner was Katie bawling her eyes out. Even though I lived with her I have only seen her cry twice. This is when I knew something was wrong, terrible wrong.

**Katie's POV**

I got a call from my dad saying that I needed to say goodbye to the house. I had Lived there my whole live. I just lost it I broke down in tears. Soon I heard the door open, but I didn't care. This was my home and I wasn't about to leave. I felt so weak crying, like I was giving up. I then noticed someone had rapped their arms around me and picked me up. The next thing I knew I was sitting on my bed with a Stoll on either side of me. "Hush Katie." Travis wispered as he wiped the tears from my face. He then rapped his arms around me giving me a hug. Travis was like a brother, so was Conner, but we never hugged. It was strange, but I felt safe in his arms. I felt like nothing could harm me. That was until the window was broken in.


	4. Chapter 4

** This story is making me very happy. I got over 20 favorites in the first two hours it was up. Ok no big news so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, sigh the Stoll bros have failed me.**

**Travis POV**

As I held Katie in my arms I felt her ease up. That was until the window smashed open. Dad came flying in backwards through the window holding the same bow he was earlier. He yelled at us to go to the car and we all took off running. We raced to the car like we normally do when we are going to be late for school. This time we were running for our lives. The three of us squished into the back seats with our bags. The second we shut the door we were zooming down the road towards the highway. I heard Mr. Gardner talking under his breath "What have they done wrong? They are only 10. Demeter, Hermes please let me get your children to camp safely." The last thing he said was what bothered me the most. Suddenly he slowed down and look back at us while saying, "This is going to be a long ride from Flowery Branch **(Yes this is a real town in Georgia you can look it up.) **to New York, it will be nearly fourteen hours." At this Katie broke down crying again. I instantly hugged her again, but this time Conner and Mr. Gardner gave me weird looks. Conner tried to mouth something to me, but failed. "Get some sleep." Mr. Gardner said.

**Katies POV (Next day)**

I work up feeling warm. I looked up and saw that Travis had fallen asleep still hugging me. I tried to wake him up by whispering to him. That didn't work. So I decided to scream bloody murder. Travis and Conner were instantly awake. "Good you're awake." my dad said with a chuckle. "We will be there in a few hours. Try not to wreck anything." With the three of us having ADHD it was amazing we got this far with not breakdowns. It probably helped that we were all asleep the whole way, but still. It was fun with the four of us all singing along with the radio as loud as it goes. Suddenly I had the urge to ask my dad why we were going to New York. I knew I hit a nerve and I instantly regretted asking. "There is a camp there for kids like you." He replied slowly.

"What do you mean kids like us? Did we d something wrong? Please dad I just want to go home I don't want to be sent off to some camp for kids like me I want to stay home." I replied with venom nearly dripping from my voice with every word.

"This what is best for you, all of you. Katie before your mom left she told me about this place. She told me that when they attacked to send you there so that you would be safe."

"What does my mom know about me? She never met me. She doesn't even care about me. I have never met her. She never visited me on one of my birthday. She was never there when I was hurt. Why should you trust something she said about me when she doesn't know me?" I was so angry at this point, I didn't care I was crying I didn't even notice. I also didn't notice the Stolls trying to shrink into the background.

"Katie you will understand soon I promise." my dad said it was clear that he was sad. I knew I was the reason.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise that sounded like a war cry. I looked in front of me and I saw what look thike a hill next to a huge forest. When I looked closer I saw kids running around with swords and wearing greek battle armor. Little did I know that I would soon be one of thoose kids running around lloking for a monster to fight.

**This chapter isn't my best. If you looked closely you saw some young Tratie. Let me know if you have any ideas. I should update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Does anyone know where Katie is in the Lost Hero? Travis was mentioned, but not Katie. I hope she is still alive she is one of my favorite. I still need a name for Katie's dad. Let me know if you have any ideas. Anyway here is chapter five.**

**Conners POV**

Travis and I tried to blend into the shadows as Katie was yelling at her dad. I honestly knew exactly what she was talking about. Being left to fend for yourself. If it hadn't been for meeting her at school I doubt that I would still be here. The first day of 1st grade was the day we meet her. The image is crystal clear still.

_Flashback_

_ We saw the girl sitting doing her work in front of us. Suddenly Travis reached out and tugged on her braid. I had no idea what he was doing. She whipped around in her seat immediately. _

"_Don't touch my braid." That was all she said, but I was afraid if I did she would cut off my hand. Of course Travis pulled again but this time he also whispered, "What are we supposed to be doing." _

"_Read the board, and leave me alone."_

"_I can't read." I was shocked Travis never told anyone that. We spent most of our time hiding form our mom, because when she was home she was drunk. The girl turned around and studied his face to see if he was lying. _

"_Sorry, I'm Katie."_

_ That week and for the rest of the year we stayed at Katie's house. She taught us everything we know now._

_End Flashback_

"Conner, Conner are you coming." Katie called from outside the car. I noticed they were all standing there waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and walked towards them. At the top of the hill Mr. Gardner spoke to us with a voice filled with emotion, "This is where I leave you. Good Luck and stay safe. Don't call, just write letters. Your life is about to get a whole lot better. Now go to the big farm house over there. I will see you soon." With that he walked back to the car. I looked at Katie and she had tears in her eyes. "Katie we have to go and do what he said." I barely whispered. "If we are doing this we are doing it my way. Race you there Stolls." With that she was of running with her braids flying behind her. I laughed and took off following her. When I turned around to make sure Travis was following I bumped into Katie and Travis ran into me and it became a dog pile with Katie on the bottom. "So there are three of you." replied a horse human thingy. "Annabeth please show these three to the Hermes cabin. We will explain after dinner or you can do it on your way."

**How was that? Let me know if you want anything specific to happen while they are at camp besides capture the flag.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I wanted to have capture the flag first, but they don't know how to fight at all so I decided to have a day or two of training first.**

**Annabeth's POV (I think this is going to be the only one in hers.)**

I watched as the three new campers sat at breakfast this morning. They all took to the idea of the gods excitedly. It made me wonder what had happened to them that made them so happy that they had an other parent. They seemed nice, but they didn't look alike. Katie, the girl, had long wavy brown hair with dark green eyes. While the Stoll brothers have brown with sky blue and a smirk plastered on face. How they every became friends I'm not sure. It wasn't until the next day at lunch that things became interesting. There was a sudden flash of light and standing before us were Demeter and Hermes. "We are here to claim our children." As Demeter spoke I had that feeling of running through a meadow in the middle of spring. Suddenly above Katie was the symbol of Demeter, wheat. Then above Travis and Conner was Hermes's caduceus. All three of their faces let up at the same time and Katie ran over to join her siblings at the Demeter table. Something was strange why had three demigods come to camp with only one parent when they weren't related.

**Katie's POV**

As I walked over to the Demeter table I glanced back only to see Travis looking at me sadly. When I sat down my siblings started talking to me all at once. That was until the cabin leader, Miranda, stopped them. She look about three or so years older than me. She turned to me and asked "Do you have a weapon or armor." I nearly choked on my lunch when she said that. "I take that as a no, we will have to go get you some after lunch." She seemed nice, but you never know. Going to a public school changes you and not for the better, well most of the time anyway. After lunch we went to the forge. In there we lots of kids making tons of noise and throwing things into the fire. "Beckendorf my new sister here needs a weapon for capture the flag tonight. Do you think you can have one done?" Miranda called into the mess of kids. "Ya it will be done in time for her to practice seeing as we are on the same team. Typical sword type right. Here try this." This huge African American guy handed me a sword, but I dropped it instantly. "Beckendorf she's ten try something lighter." Miranda wined. He then handed me a much lighter sword it felt perfect. "I like this one." I said then Beckendorf turned around and started hammering on something. Miranda then took me around camp and showed me the cabin. It was gorgeous! When we sat down I asked "Miranda why on earth do we need weapons for a little game of capture the flag?" That was a big mistake, but I wouldn't find out until later.


	7. AN 1 Sorry but its really important

**Chapter 6 is up! I need you guys to vote on my poll or IM me. I need to know when to add the bunny incident in. Also if I get 5 or more reviews on a single chapter then I will add a second chapter the same day. Next Chapter is capture the flag so review.**


	8. Chapter 7

** Okay I got 5 reviews so here is your extra chapter. This is also the longest chapter I have written. Lucky you! **

**Travis's POV**

Apparently capture the flag is big here because all of a sudden I heard someone yell from across the camp, "A LITTLE GAME OF CAPTURE THE FALG! THIS IS NO POWDER PUFF, LEAGALLY BLOND, BARBIE DOLL, POLLY POCKET, LITTLE GIRL GAME OF CAPTURE THE FLAG! THIS IS A LEGIT SUTVIVAL 101! YOU FIGHT WITH SWORDS TO GET TO THE FLAG AND THIS ARMOR IS THERE TO PROTECT YOU. THERE IS NO MERCYAND YOU CAN ACTUALLY HURT SOMEONE!" Okay now I know not to ask that question. One of the guys at our table who's name is Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Looks like the new girl, Kayla I think, said something that got Miranda all fired up." "Katie" I replied softly "Her name isn't Kayla it's Katie." Luke stood up and asked Conner and I to follow him. "Do you have weapons?" he asked. Conner and I took out watches that we found last year if you press the middle it becomes a sword. After we showed him he took us to the arena to practice. "Lets try two on one you against me." Apparently we practiced for a really long time because all of a sudden the conch blew in the distance signaling dinner. "I will race you there." I yelled before taking off.

**Katie's POV**

I was walking to dinner with the rest of my cabin when someone ran into me knocking me to the ground. "Watch it." I growled while standing up. When I turned around I saw it was Travis. "Sorry." I whispered and held out my hand for him to help him stand up. "What ever at least this time we didn't fall into a fountain." I laughed as I remembered when Conner tripped knocking all three of us into a fountain at the mall. "See you later." I said as I ran to catch up to my siblings. When I got there they were already sitting down at the table eating. When I sat down Miranda asked me, "What is up with you and the Stoll boys I mean you guys came together so we all thought you were siblings, but when you got claimed you weren't claimed by the same parent?" "Well the Stolls lived in the same town as I do. We meet at school in fist grade and it started from there. They came over because I was going to teach them how to read and write because they didn't know how. I ended up finding out that they spent most of their time hiding from their mom because she was always drunk. From then on my dad kind of adopted them. I don't even think their mom noticed they were never there." "Wow. I'm sorry I didn't know." Miranda said looking up to me like I was going to yell at her. "It's ok. Most people think we are triplets." I said.

_Flashback (2nd Grade)_

_ I was sitting in class and talking while the teacher was doing attendance. "Katie Gardner." "Here" I then went back to talking to my best friend Melinda. "I thought your brothers were in this class." She whispered not wanting to get caught. "I don't have any brothers." I whispered back. "Then what are Travis and Conner?" "Just friends." I whispered "Oh okay" I couldn't believe it. My best friend thought that Travis and Conner were my brothers. Just the thought made me laugh. I guess it doesn't help that they are always at my house. That doesn't bother me though they are basically family. No they are family. "Miss Gardner I hope you can help Travis with this problem." Called my teachers shrill voice loud and clear. I walked up to the front of the class and stared at the board. "I'm sorry I can't read the numbers they are moving." I replied quietly. "I will not stand for this in my class. You think it will be funny to make a mockery of my class by coming up with a fake excuse to not do your work. I will not tolerate it." "But Ms.V I really can't read it. Neither of us can we both have dyslexia, Conner dose too you can ask him." Then suddenly someone yelled out "Must run in the family, stupidity." "They aren't my brothers." I yelled out then ran out into the hallway. Ms.V came out after me. She was apologizing when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I ran back inside the classroom grabbed my things and left. I waited for the Stolls before we started to walk home. We didn't live far away so it was faster o walk. I remembered walking inside and slamming the door. I stayed there and cried for hours. That was one of the worst days of my life._

_End flashback_

Someone's fingers snapped in front of my face. "Katie lets go get ready for capture the flag." one of my brothers called. I figured we were walking out to go play, but no we had to do the official capture the flag ceremony. From one side two mean looking kids ran in carrying a blood red flag. "That is Clarisse and Mark. They are on the other team." someone whispered next to me. Then came in two kids with blond hair and a silver flag. Suddenly my cabin was on their feet yelling. "Thats Annabeth she is a year younger than you and her brother Malcolm. You will be defending the flag with Annabeth." "No maiming and please no to serious injuries." Chiron said looking directly at Clarisse. "Go catch up with Annabeth and good luck." I turned around in time to see Miranda run off, so I walked over to Annabeth. "Come on" We then ran off to hide the flag. I had no idea that this would be a huge fight. Nor did I know that I would be fighting against Travis and Conner.

**There you go over 1,000 words! Next chapter will be their fight. I don't mean screaming yelling fight I mean sword fight.**


	9. Chapter 8

** Sorry I haven't had time to update. Three hours of USA Swimming a day plus two hours of all AP classes homework. I hope I get 5 reviews so I can add more tonight. Minor swearing. **

**Disclaimer:Would I be here if Travis and Conner hadn't failed me? Really.**

**Last Time:**

_I turned around in time to see Miranda run off, so I walked over to Annabeth. "Come on" We then ran off to hide the flag. I had no idea that this would be a huge fight. Nor did I know that I would be fighting against Travis and Conner._

Katie's POV

I heard a branch snap in the distance. Annabeth and I turned around, but saw one of her siblings grab an Ares kid. "Are you sure you don't like him?" Annabeth asked for probably the tenth time we had been standing here. "No. I already told you he is like a brother to me. So yes I would give my life for him, but wouldn't you do that for your dad?" She had repeatedly asked the same questions in the same order. "No." She said causing me to jump "I would never give me life up for that that bastard." I was appalled. She was a year younger than me only eight or nine. She looked like an innocent girl on the outside, but if you were around her for even a little bit you know she is more mature than most people ever will be. As I learned the story of her life I realized how lucky I was to have at least one parent who understood, who cared, who actually loved me. She came with three friends. One was turned into a tree, one was yelled at, and the other well she didn't say. "Hey Annabeth what happened to Luke?" She blushed before answering "He's still here he is the Hemes cabin. He is the cabin leader." I laughed "Someone has a crush someone has a crush!" I said as a skipped around her in a circle. "Who has a crush Gardner." Annabeth and I shrieked as we spun around to see the Stolls with that grin plastered on their faces. "So who wants to hand over the flag?" Conner asked. Annabeth and I looked at each other and swung our swords towards the brothers. Then next thing I knew I was in all out battle with both of the Stolls. I had them on the ground in under a minuet each. Annabeth and I tied them up and gagged them so they wouldn't reveal the position of the flag. We laughed as they tried to yell at us through the gags. In the distance we heard the horn blow signaling the end of the game. We untied the Stolls and started back towards the cabins. We had a good ten minuet walk. "So who is your crush Annabeth?" Conner asked eyeing her knife to make sure she wouldn't throw it at him. "I don't have a crush." Annabeth stammered, but we all knew the truth. Soon there was a huge noise behind us. Out came an Empousa. Conner almost fainted. Annabeth grabbed her knife out then whispered to me "Keep her busy." Then she was gone. I grabbed my sword and started swinging at her. All of a sudden she was gone into gold dust, just like the monster had done in Georgia. Annabeth then turned to Travis and Conner, "You need to practice more. Katie isn't always going to be there to save your butt. Sometime she may need you to save her." "Um sorry, but have your seen this girl. She has been getting us out of trouble since first grade excuse me, but she doesn't seem like a damsel in distress type of girl. I mean if we had to save her the world must have stopped turning." Annabeth rolled her eyes while saying "Εάν μόνο ήξερες την αλήθεια." Something I understood as "If only you knew." I sighed and rolled my eyes. This was the beginning of a great friendship between Annabeth and myself. We spent most of the day training together and then hanging out afterwards. There were the Friday nights full of capture the flag and then the campfire. The four of us went to watch the fireworks together, purely as friends in fourth and third grade. Before I knew it the summer was ending. I was going to go home with the Stolls for the school year. Annabeth had showed me how to make Iris messages and we planned to call regularly. She would be staying at camp, but we would see each other next summer. "Did you have fun?" My dad asked as we got into the car. I just smiled and he knew what that meant.

**There you go. Let me know if you have any ideas for other chapters. Please Review. You know what happens if I get 5 reviews. If you have a better translator than google translator let me know please. If you press the magical blue glowing button down there a magic bow will pop up that you can type in and make my day. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay some people wanted lines when they talked so I tried to back and changed them all, but it didn't work so I'm starting here. I need you to vote on my poll. I have to have 10 votes before I can do the next chapter. Please vote especially if you want another chapter today.**

**Katie's POV**

The school year has been going good. Fifth grade was a big improvement. We were the oldest kids in the school. I had new found confidence from the summer. I no longer thought I was a freak. I knew who my mom is now. I have been able to somewhat control my dyslexia by reading Greek. Travis. Conner, and I practice with swords all the time.

There hasn't been any monster fights either. We were practicing with our swords in the front yard when Kenny walked by. He was this annoying little annoying kid who lives down the street. Since the mist shields his eyes from seeing the real swords. When he saw us he screamed and ran away.

"What was that about?" Travis asked

"Probably thought you and Katie were going to kiss seeing as you she was on top of you. Man that means you lost again you are a wimp." Conner replied

"That means you are a wimp too Conner seeing as I can beat you to. And there is no way I was going to kiss Travis." I said as I was standing up

"That's not what everyone thinks. They all think you are more than friends. Especially seeing as you were the one who is always Katie's partner in class. I don't blame that little booger for running away. If I were him I would have run away to." Conner replied with a smirk on his face

All fp a sudden Annabeth's face popped up on an Iris message. I squealed. Hey I haven't talked to her in forever. "Annabeth!" I yelled

"Katie!" She yelled with equal joy

"Why are you all sweaty its like 50o there and travis is sweaty too. What were you guys going? Wait do I even want to know?" She asked

"They were sword fighting." Came a muffeled voice. I turned around and saw Conner tied up and gaged.

"I'm going to guess that was Conner and travis was getting back at him for calling him weak when you beat him, right?"

"Yes, but he called him a whip." Suddenly I heard the conch shell in the distance.

" I got to go Katie, but you are coming to camp soon right?"

"Defiantly." I said before running my hand through the mist.

This was how we spent most of the weekends. Travis and Conner were never at their house, but that was because their mom didn't even care when they came home from camp. I laughed before untie-ing Conner and running inside. I was living a dream.

**How was that? You know what happens when I get five people to press the magical blue button. I need you to vote on my poll. I have to have 10 votes before I can do the next chapter. Please vote especially if you want another chapter today.**

**Blue button**


	11. Chapter 10 and 11

** Alright I got 10 people to vote. Ummm I don't know if someone clicked the wrong button or what because they said 4th grade summer. Ok that is over they are in 5th grade now. Just making that clear. Okay in this chapter they are going to have a monster encounter, but they know how to fight.**

**Disclaimer: This is the thing nobody reads so if you read this let me know. I don't own PJO I just own Travis and Katie because they are the most awesome characters ever. I don't own anyone else though. Too bad. (JK)**

**Travis's POV**

Why dose everything happen to me? We (we meaning Katie Conner and myself) were sitting in the middle of my teachers lectures about how we have to come to school on time. Hey it wasn't my fault the busses were late. I didn't even ride the bus. We all walked to school with Katie's friend Melinda. We were the only people there. Okay there were teachers there, but nobody else walked. Apparently the busses were really late because our teacher was now lecturing us on the importance of getting to school on time.

"But it wasn't our fault we were late. The busses were late." A girl in our class called out

"Well you could have been here on time. Travis, Conner, Katie, and Melinda were here on time. You could have been too." Our teacher said.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise out side. I have heard that noise before. I looked over at Katie and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She mouthed something but I didn't know what she said. The she grabbed her butterfly hair clip, it was what her weapon turned into. Conner and I each had a bead on our necklace that turned into a sword. We waited and waited. Sometimes I curse ADHD, but it saves my life so its all good. Then the window broke in. In came this huge creature, the Minotaur. Only one person screamed. We all grabbed our weapons and charged. Katie was the closest and managed to get a few cuts in she looked at us and I knew what she was doing. She was distracting him. We had only one chance to do this right. I lunged and it failed. The Minotaur spun around and faced me. I didn't have time to do anything because Katie had gotten her sword into his back as soon as he turned around. We were then covered in gold dust. I looked over and saw Conner talking to Annabeth through Iris message.

"Come on we were almost done with the school year." I wined as we ran over to Conner.

"Call you later" Annabeth said as we took off

Great now what are we going to do we can't go back to school. None of us know how to control the mist yet. We are probably going back to camp today then. My thoughts were interrupted my Katie.

"We are going to go home Iris message Annabeth find out what we should do then IM my dad and let him know." Katie said as she took off running home

I look at Conner and shrugged we ran home and started packing immediately. This year I knew what to pack. I had four camp shirts and several jeans packed when Katie screamed.

"NEVER ON MY LIFE ANNABETH I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD THINK THAT. WOW ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT A DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE, BECAUSE IF YOU AREN'T YOU HAVE BEEN SPENDING WAY TO MUCH TIME WITH THEM!"

I laughed as Katie came storming into our room muttering " I'm going to kill her the first chance I have." I laughed again, but I guess she didn't find it funny. She was ticked. I looked at Conner and there was only one thing left to do. Tickle her. We had done this before I would tickle Katie and Conner would IM Annabeth and we wouldn't stop till she apologized. Lets just say it didn't work.

"If you dare IM Annabeth I'm going to kill you. She is flying on pegasus to come and get us."

Conner an dI laughed as we tickled her anyway. This summer was going to be fun. We were all turning eleven over the summer. Maybe I would be able to ask Katie to the fireworks. As I thought about it I realized something. There were few adult demigods. I was probably halfway done with my life. As that thought struck me I just pushed it to the back of my mind. The next thing I knew I was tied back to back with Conner with our belts. I looked up at the smirking Katie. I knew she wasn't going to untie us any time soon.

"I'm going to go pack so have fun." She said before skipping off.

"We are going to be here until Annabeth gets here and unties us aren't we?" Conner asked

"Yep." was all I said

**How was that I have another chapter I can put on if I get 5 reviews. You know what to do. REVIEW PLEASE. (someone once said you can't spell flame without spelling lame.) Okay over 2,000 words. Your Welcome!**

**a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I'm really sorry about not updating. I have had tons of homework since we are reviewing for out state standardized test. The joy of sitting and taking test all day ( not the sarcasm ). Also with swimming season coming to an end I have had a meet every weekend and not had time to write. If someone would like to help me with this story that would be great.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay first off I'm really sorry about not updating. I have had hours of homework and swim team every night plus meets every weekend. Okay I when I was reading my story over I got an idea. Im going to do oneshots from the summer and the school year until I get to the point where they are older and go on quests and can start dating. I want to know what one shots you want for the summer and the school year. I need three for each. Please remember that this summer they are going into 5th grade. I will update for each suggestion I get so please either PM (private message) me or leave a review. It is up to you how often I update today.**

**Thanks**

**Bubbles**


End file.
